Performances Of The Healing
by Skull1412
Summary: WARNING:CROSSOVER OF PoT KnB KHR and ISC featuring SHINPI BOYS Tsuna, Haru, Kuroko, and Ryoma had enough with what was happening to them and their team and decided to leave to America, nobody would miss them anyways. Along the way to America they came across a person who became a friend and would help them into a brighter future they never thought would ever happen to them.


**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko, Haru, Ryoma, and Tsuna looked at each other with determination; they all decided to do it after all. They tightened their grips on their luggage and walked to their waiting flight to America.

 _ **~Their Flashback: Week Ago~**_

" _I want to go to America." Tsuna suddenly blurted in one of their monthly meeting, startling the others as they were lounging in Kuroko's all blue room._

" _Why?" Kuroko was the first to ask._

" _Because ever since Federico came back alive I feel that my friends are drifting away from me to go to him. Reborn was assigned to help Federico cope again and now I can't hang out with him anymore…_ _ **I HATE IT!**_ _" Tsuna shouted making the others jump, "WHY?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! WHY DID THEY ALL LEAVE ME?!"_

 _Tsuna slumped to the floor sobbing loudly and the other three huddled around him talking to him soothingly and hugging him. They were used to this, it always happened and whatever happened, they always stood together no matter what, helping each other up when in a dire situation._

 _Tsuna sniffed and looked up at them, "Are you going to come with me?"_

 _The three looked at each other uncertainly, their situation was getting worse as well and they were really tempted to go too. Kuroko was being ignored and was now just a benchwarmer, Kagami rarely hung out with him and the others were ignoring him as if he didn't exist. Ryoma was being pressured too much by his teammates until he finally broke his arm and was replaced with Inui immediately, even when his arm healed back into shape they never swapped him back in and now Ryoma was just like all the other freshmans much to his frustration. For Haru the swim team got a new member that was rapidly getting better in swimming that he got crowded with attention from Haru's friends, Haru felt isolated and he hated it, Makoto would always be with him but now his best friend was practically lapping at the new kid's feet, even Rin left him to challenge the new kid to a race, not Haru, not anymore. But even after all of that, they still cared for their teammates, could they really just leave like that?_

 _Tsuna sighed at their hesitation and he couldn't blame them, he was also questioning himself if he really wanted to go but just a look at his former friends made him dead set sure, yes, he wanted to leave Japan, to never see the others again._

" _How about this, in 2 weeks, you can answer me, if you'll go, I'll automatically get tickets for us ok?" Tsuna said, he felt a bit guilty for doing this to his best friends but he knew they understood why he was asking them to come with him._

" _Ok, that'll be enough time." Ryoma said with a nod that was followed by Haru and Kuroko._

" _Now then, why don't we play 'Naki's Underwater Adventure'?" Haru asked holding up a disc case that held the game disc._

" _No way! We're playing 'Super Renki Championship'!" Ryoma retorted and held up his own game disc._

" _You're both wrong." Kuroko interjected with a blank face as he held up his own disc case, "We're playing 'Moe Moe Kyaa Maid' today."_

 _Ryoma and Haru both hit Kuroko's face with his head pillows and said simultaneously,_ _ **"No way."**_

 _Tsuna stifled his laugh at the game, 'Moe Moe Kyaa Maid'? if it was anybody else who knew Kuroko they would've died of shock that Kuroko would want to play that._

" _Now hold on." Tsuna said and held up his own disc case seriously, "Who said you get to choose? It's totally going to be 'Danny's Quest Of Jackeyes' today."_

 _Tsuna was answered with 3 pillows to the face._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Thinking back, that was pretty fun, they entered the plane that was specified for them only and they automatically went to the game room.

"It's totally 'Naki's Underwater Adventure' today."

"It is NOT! It's 'Super Renki Championship' today!"

"Guys, it's most certainly 'Moe Moe Kyaa Maid' today, stop trying to get away from it."

"You're all wrong! It's 'Dragon's Eyes of Riches' today!"

" _ **We didn't even finish 'Danny's Quest of Jackeyes'! Stop getting new games until we finish with the previous ones!"**_ the three shouted making Tsuna sweatdrop, but he really did want to play 'Dragon's Eyes of Riches'.

"So why did you all decide to come anyways?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask and the room quieted down into silence before Kuroko huffed, "I guess I'll go first with story time then."

 _ **~Kuroko's Flashback~  
**_ _"Hey Coach! Is Kuroko still here?" Kagami asked when he came out of the locker room after cleaning up from the rough practice, not knowing that Kuroko was waiting outside for Kagami and accidentally heard this. Kuroko opened the door slightly and was about to go back in and tell Kagami that he was waiting outside when the next line made him freeze, "I need to tell him about us kicking him out, I haven't told him that this was his last practice yet."_

" _Bakagami!" Riko barked, "We specifically told you to tell him in class so he could cut off relationships with us!"_

" _Why did we even keep him so long anyways? I thought we originally planned to kick him out right after the Winter Cup." Kagami asked as he scratched his head._

" _Because if we lost we could've blamed it on Kuroko but since we won we needed a reason but then we decided we didn't care and decided to just kick him off." Riko said while rubbing her temples clearly showing she's been through this a lot with Kagami before._

 _Kuroko felt his eyes water and he loudly made his presence by slamming the door open which made the two jump in surprise. Kuroko was shaking, no tears were falling, and his eyes was shadowed by his hair making the other two think he was made._

" _You want me gone?" Kuroko asked slowly in a whisper that was barely heard with a frown before a maniacal grin appeared on his face and he started to chuckle creepily, "Of course you do!" Kuroko chirped loudly making the two others flinch at the sound but Kuroko's eyes were still shadowed, Kuroko's chuckle and grin disappeared and his voice came back to that barely heard whisper, "Fine then, I'll disappear for you, but don't you dare come back begging for me."_

 _Kuroko promptly turned with his heels and walked away in silent steps not caring about the two stares boring at his back._

 _Kuroko took out his phone and dialed Tsuna's number and held it to his ear looking at the night sky blankly before he heard a familiar voice, "Hello? Sawada Tsunayoshi here."_

" _Tsuna, I'm going to America with you, count me in." Kuroko said bluntly, ended the call, and walked to his apartment to pack up for the move to America._

 _ **~Kuroko's Flashback End~  
**_ "Woah, that's dark." Ryoma commented and the other two nodded in agreement.

Kuroko looked unbothered as he sipped a milkshake he obtained from somewhere the others didn't ask, it always appeared out of nowhere so they stopped questioning it.

Tsuna also pulled out a packet of gum and took out all of the gum pieces and chewed on all of it with giddy, oh how he loved gum.

"So, how about you Ryoma?" Haru asked as he pulled out an extra large packet of chocolate chip cookies from his back pocket and handed them out to the others.

"Hmm, it's not really different with Tetsuya's, but I guess I have to spill huh?" Ryoma said nonchantly as he munched on his cookie.

 _ **~Ryoma's Flashback~  
**_ _"Hey Ryoma can I ask you a favor?" Momoshiro asked when he spotted the short freshman._

" _No." Ryoma said automatically._

" _Oh come on, I'll treat you to burgers today." Momoshiro offered as he slung an arm around the younger player._

 _Ryoma perked up at that, it's been 3 weeks since the last time they went for burgers since Momoshiro had acquired a girlfriend in the last month._

" _I dunno, what is the favor?" Ryoma said slowly making Momoshiro grin._

" _I just need you to pick up the tennis balls I used for practice because I need to go turn in my homework to Reina-sensei before I get a bad grade, please!" Momoshiro pleaded._

 _Ryoma was thoughtful, his arm was healed, and seeing that Momoshiro was talking to him again, maybe he could ask to have him be put back in regulars again; it was getting boring just watching and picking up tennis balls everyday anyways._

" _Fine." Ryoma agreed, "But in return burgers_ _ **and**_ _ask for my regular position back."_

 _Momoshiro tensed at the second one before relaxing again, "Sure! Ok, I have to go now before Reina-sensei leaves! See you later Echizen!"_

 _Ryoma watched as Momoshiro ran off after a quick wave before sighing and walking to the court to see about 50 tennis balls on the floor, it was now when he started to regret his decision._

 _Ryoma silently went over and started to pick it up quickly, "Stupid Momo-senpai, if he was busy then he shouldn't have done this."_

 _Ryoma huffed when he filled up the basket with all the tennis balls. He started to wheel the full cart into the storage room when he heard some voices inside and stopped._

" _When are we going to kick him out Tezuka, he's such a pain." Momoshiro asked and Ryoma froze._

" _Echizen is still useful picking up the tennis balls but I agree, we should kick him off soon." Fuji added and Echizen felt his stomach drop in realization that they were talking about him._

" _Hmm, I'll think about it and you'll see tomorrow if he's getting kicked off or not." Tezuka said._

" _This is too harsh on Ochibi~nyaa!" Kikumaru cried out._

" _Then why don't you go with him then? If you aren't on our side then we don't need you." Kaido hissed._

 _It was answered with silence before a sigh was heard, "Eiji didn't mean it, he's just worried that someone will hear about this and tell Echizen before we decide."_

" _If that happens then we'll just silence them." Fuji said and Ryoma could practically hear the creepy smile._

 _Ryoma felt tears pool in his eyes, they were talking so casually about whether or not he was going to be kicked off, did all the challenges they went through mean nothing to them?_

 _The door opened and before Ryoma could even move or run away they spotted him and froze, "E...chi…zen?"_

" _I-I…I quit the tennis team, bye." Ryoma choked out and ran away before the others could do anything._

 _Once Ryoma got home he ran up the stairs, into, his room, locked the door, grabbed his phone, and collapsed on the floor while dialing Tsuna's number._

" _Hello?"_

" _Tsuna…I'm coming with you…count me in…"  
"…Ok."_

 _ **~Ryoma's Flashback End~**_

"Wow, that's a good depressing story." Haru commented and munched on another cookie only to get a faceful of juice in his face.

"Shut up Haru." Ryoma scowled before grinning, "I bet mine is worse than yours though!"

Haru returned the scowl, "As if, mine's top yours any day."

"Prove me wrong then Water Boy." Ryoma smirked and took out takoyaki from his pocket and started to munch on it.

Haru scoffed, "Fine then Tennis Freak."  
"Children both of you." Kuroko said while rolling his eyes.

" _ **Says the Basketball Idiot."**_ the two said in sync.

Kuroko's eyes got dark, "You wanna go?"

The two smirked, _**"Bring it on."**_

"Guys, don't fight!" Tsuna said sweatdropping.

" _ **Shut up Flame Kid."**_ the three said, glaring at one another.

Tsuna gained a tick mark, "Don't call me kid."

The four glared at each other, Ryoma munching slowly on takoyaki, Kuroko slurping his milkshake, Haru crunching obnoxiously on his cookies, and Tsuna chewing loudly on his gum.

"Whatever, Haru, start your story already if you ain't sissy." Ryoma said with a smirk.

Haru huffed, "Fine, I'll show you that my story is worse than yours."

 _ **~Haru's Flashback~  
**_ _"Hurry up Makoto, I need to get home in an hour and I really wanna go to the arcade, do you want to disappoint me?" Kareno, the new boy that joined the swim club, asked snobbishly._

" _No! Of course not Kareno-sama!" Makoto said quickly and followed Kareno out the door, leaving Haru alone in the pool, Nagisa and Rei went to visit Rin, Gou went to see a muscle contest, and Ms. Amakata went to visit Coach Sasabe with the promise of crab stew from him._

 _Haru looked at the sky blankly as he floated in the pool, it was great really, peace and quiet, but it used to be cheery and loud that Haru kinda missed it._

 _Haru sighed and dove down to spin in the water like a dolphin, he missed Makoto, his best friend, he was late to class because he kept waiting in the tub for Makoto to get to him, but that never happened anymore, not after Kareno moved in to be Makoto's neighbor._

 _Haru went up for a quick breather but something caught on his foot, Haru looked down and his eyes widened to see his foot chained to the floor of the pool. When was a trap set? Haru started to struggle when he was running out of breath, he needed air._

 _Haru tried to swim upwards but the chain prevented him to go up any further then he already was. Haru was seeing spots now, where was everyone? That's right, they left. Haru could practically laugh, he loved water and now he was going to die in water, how ironic._

 _Haru gave up and just floated there staring upwards as if wondering if anyone was going to save him. Just waiting. Like always._

" _I think that's good enough, haul him up Makoto." Haru faintly heard before he heard a click and a sudden tug, before he knew it, he was on the side of the pool._

 _Haru coughed and was taking in air when a harsh kick to his stomach making him fall back, he opened one eye to see Kareno looking at him smugly._

" _Looks like the dolphin can't breathe!" Kareno howled in laughter which was followed by Makoto who looked genuinely amused._

 _Haru coughed some more, too tired to even move. Kareno bent over and promptly slapped Haru's cheek harshly leaving a print. Haru fell over, he felt his consciousness seeping out of him, he wanted to sleep._

" _No way, you ain't sleeping yet." Haru felt a harsh tug on his hair and he was being lifted slowly by familiar arms, Makoto._

" _Drop him Makoto."_

" _Yes Kareno-sama!"_

 _Haru suddenly jolted up when he hit water, he dived down quickly but hovered from the floor, not wanting to be chained down again._

" _Come up if dare Haru!" Kareno called from the side of the pool making Haru glance up to see Kareno staring down smugly while Makoto held a whip with a small smile and his eyes shining expectantly._

 _Haru's eyes widened, this was their plan, for him to drown, or going up and getting whipped. Then he heard a click, he looked to his right to see a chain shooting at him. Haru scrambled to dodge it before it hit him. Then there were more clicks, Haru looked around frantically when multiple chains shot at him at fast rate._

 _Haru made a quick decision, he swam upwards quickly, jumped out of the water, tackled Makoto, kicked Makoto into the pool, and glared at Kareno silently before running away, he didn't want to deal with him, he had a call to make._

 _Scaling a tree to the highest branch, Haru took out his water-proof phone from his swimming trunks and called Tsuna, waiting quietly while breathing in as much air as he could, still breathless by what just happened._

" _Hello?"_

" _Tsuna, it's Haru, I'm going with you." Haru said._

" _Ah, ok, I'll get your ticket now."_

" _Thanks." Haru said before ending the call and leaning against the trunk with tears coming down, so Makoto was ready to kill him, his ex-friend. It hurts. Haru buried his head into his arms and let the tears come freely._

 _ **~Haru's Flashback End~  
**_ "Ok, I'll admit that was dark." Ryoma automatically commented.

Haru deadpanned at him, "See? Mine's worse, I almost died."

"But you didn't." Ryoma shot.

"I almost did." Haru retorted.

"So? You're not dead? Besides, I doubt Kareno would've let that happen anyways." Ryoma said offhandly.

"You got defended by Kikumaru." Kuroko commented.

"You didn't hear everyone say that they wanted you gone did they?" Ryoma said.

"Well I trusted Kagami-kun but that ended up just like the rest of the Generation of Miracles so I'm still butt-hurt." Kuroko said.

"At least you didn't almost die!" Haru retorted.

"You can't let that give you leverage!" Kuroko yelled back.

"You didn't have to go through all of your friends backslashing you!" Haru yelled, his voice was raising.

"But I was backslashed by Kagami of all people!" Kuroko shouted, is voice just as high.

"You guys! If you don't stop I will put on 'Dragon's Eyes of Riches' and ignore all of you!" Tsuna shouted and pouted, before turning away with the game disc in his hands.

" _ **No!"**_ the three shouted.

They tackled Tsuna to the ground, took the game disc, and placed it back in its' cover. Tsuna's pouted meter increased that his game was confiscated by his friends who were just fighting.

"It's 'Moe Moe Kyaa Maid' today!" Kuroko rejected.

"No it isn't!" Ryoma shouted back.

The pilot sweatdropped at the absurdity of his passengers, he was sweating bad, he was afraid they were going to come in here and try to take over the plane. Well, it wasn't a bad fear since he was just proven right.

"I always wanted to fly a plane!" Ryoma said suddenly, "Can we take over the pilot's job?"

Oh no.

"Sure, I wanna turn." Haru agreed.

Please no.

"I want a turn too." Kuroko said, he's in.

Stop them please.

"Me too! I wanna fly a plane!" Tsuna exclaimed.

I'm so dead.

"Hey pilot!" Ryoma shouted and pulled back the curtain that separated them, "Let us fly this plane Old Man."

"I-I can't let you do that." the pilot stuttered.

Kuroko took a blanket from the floor, wrapped it around the pilot's leg and arms in a split second, and threw him back into the other room, "Problem solved."

Ryoma grinned, cracked his knuckles, and took over the controls, "Time for some fun!"

The plane spun in circles, jerked in all directions, and was shaking for 30 minutes. The pilot felt sick, this was not happening, he's going to wake up in his bed and go back to normal routine, not having teenagers drive the plane, just a normal day…nope, it wasn't working.

Someone help before I die!  
"My turn Ryoma, move." Haru commanded and Ryoma glided away from the controls and Haru smoothly took control.

The plane was suddenly falling making stomachs drop before the plane flew up and made dolphin motions in the air.

"Cool dolphin jumps, do it faster!" Ryoma urged.

Haru did just that and they couldn't help just laugh in happiness, this was really fun, Haru even did a full turn sideways spiraling quickly making the boys hold onto whatever that could keep them from tumbling and hitting everywhere.

"My turn." Kuroko said blankly, shoved Haru off rather rudely, took the controls and sped up quickly making the boys once grabbing onto whatever would hold them down by the sheer pressure of speed.

"WWWOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" Tsuna shouted and Kuroko smirked before speeding up.

"My turn Tetsuya!" Tsuna shouted after 25 minutes and Kuroko immediately stopped making some the them tumble by the sudden stop.

Tsuna immediately launched on the control the second Kuroko left the position and started to do aerial tricks in the air but went nowhere, just in the same area. Tsuna was laughing all the while and the others cheered him on, not caring about the pilot who was flying everywhere but was not dead.

"Tsuna, we should go now, you might be tracked down by Federico when he noticed you're gone." Kuroko said.

Tsuna waved the concern off, "I left a bunch of fake trails that even Reborn himself would fall for."

Ryoma swung an arm around him and gave Tsuna a noogie on the head, "That's our Tsuna! Well, we did train in many aspects so leaving false trails should be a piece of cake huh?"

Tsuna groaned and promptly flipped Ryoma over into the curtains, "Of course! I'm offended that you didn't think I'd be able to do something so simple!"

Ryoma grinned, "Sure~"

Tsuna pouted, "Just because I needed your help ONCE!"

"I remember that, you were crying." Haru added with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"I WAS NOT!" Tsuna shouted, tears were already brimming his eyes.

"You wrong, he wasn't crying." Kuroko interrupted and Tsuna was about the thank him when, "He was bawling."

"TETSUYA!" Tsuna shouted and tears were waterfalling down his face.

"Yes?" Kuroko asked as if Tsuna was asking a request.

"You big meanie!" Tsuna shouted and wiped his eyes furiously.

"Aww, sorry." Kuroko cooed and hugged Tsuna who just bawled into his shirt, Kuroko turned and glared at Ryoma and Haru, "How dare you make Tsuna cry, shame on you!"

" _ **We didn't make him cry!"**_ the two said indignantly.

Kuroko scoffed, "Excuses don't work on me boys."

"Tetsuya!" Ryoma groaned before realizing that nobody was controlling the plane and quickly looked at the controls only to relax when it was on autopilot and the destination to America.

"Oi, where's the pilot anyways." Haru asked.

"In the room behind the curtains." Kuroko answered, Haru moved the curtains to see the pilot still tied up in the now messy room, "Oops."

Tsuna got up from his position, finally he stopped crying, walked over to the pilot, knelt next to him, and asked, "Are you ok?"

The pilot shook his head and motion to the barf bag next to them, Tsuna grabbed the barf bag before untying the knots which automatically released the pilot who quickly grabbed the bag and managed to get all of his throw up in the bag.

Tsuna winced, "Sorry about that."

"Y-You boys are c-crazy." the pilot stuttered before continuing to barf.

"We get that a lot." Haru said as he walked in with a trashcan and handed it to the thankful pilot who placed his full barf bag in before once again barfing.

"C-Can see w-why." he stuttered.

"You ok now?" Kuroko asked as he walking in a few minutes later to see the pilot laying on the floor completely exhausted, "Sorry about tying you up by the way."

"Ahahaha," the pilot chuckled weakly, "No worries man, good flying skills by the ways boys, I would probably barf a minute of flying like that, ahahaha."

"Takes serious skills huh?" Ryoma boasted as he entered will the snacks he salvaged.

The pilot just sighed in response, too tired to even reply, he curled into himself and dozed off, at least they stopped flying.

"He fell asleep." Kuroko commented.

"Should we just leave him there?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, now then, who wants sandwiches?!" Ryoma asked.

" _ **ME!"**_ the three boys replied automatically.

Ryoma passed out the sandwiches before settling on the floor with the others who were already munching on their own sandwiches.

"Ah! My sandwich touched my gum!" Tsuna exclaimed with a scrunched nose that his precious gum was now tainted by the sandwich.

"Serves your gum right." Ryoma snickered.

"What did my gum do to you?!" Tsuna cried out.

"Nothing, that's why!" Ryoma said smugly.

"So rude!" Tsuna huffed.

"Thank you! I'm flattered." Ryoma chirped.

Tsuna pouted but continued to eat his sandwich, careful to keep his precious gum safe this time. Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle at Tsuna's face since he looked constipated. With his lips puckered and to the side.

"Really Tsuna?" Haru deadpanned, "You have to make that face?"

"Hmm?" Tsuna hummed questionly while in concentration.

"We're landing soon in about 15 minutes boys, get ready." the pilot said from the control room.

They looked from where the pilot was previously sleeping to the control room wide-eyed, "When?"

"Ahahaha, a few minutes ago actually, by the way, what you boys planning to do in America anyways?" the pilot asked in curiosity.

"We dunno really." Ryoma said offhandly.

The pilot dipped the plane suddenly before coming back up, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DUNNO?!"

"We didn't plan anything really." Tsuna said, "We left in a rush and all."

"I would think so." the pilot said, thinking about the conversation from before when they were talking about their past.

"So, did anyone bring money?" Kuroko asked the others.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"I didn't either, I guess we're gonna be roaming the streets for a while." Kuroko said uncaringly.

The plane dipped again, "A-Are you guys serious right now?!"

"Yes." Haru said.

The pilot sighed, "I will not let you go out in the streets like that, you can come crash with me in New York."

"Really?" Tsuna asked, perking up.

"Yeah, by the way, what's your names anyways? Mine's Takino Sugire." Takino said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Nanase Haruka."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nice names, anyways, you better strap onto something because I'm landing." Takino reminded.

The four quickly grabbed onto anything that'll keep them alive. Takino slowly descended into an airport with the boys joked about their English daring to each other to shout in the airport in English screaming, "HERE I COME AMERICA!"

"I'd advise you not to do that." Takino said in amusement, "You'd get kicked out and not be able to collect your luggage."

"We have it with us; we didn't need that much stuff anyways." Ryoma said and flashed a peace sign.

Takino sighed, these boys… "Fine do what you want, just don't get me involved ok boys?"

" _ **Yes."**_ they chorused.

Takino smiled, "Well then, we landed, please get off and out of my sight until I get a ride for us."

"Let's go! Hurry up people!" Tsuna urged and they quickly grabbed their bags before just jumping off of the plane's exit with no care whatsoever.

" _ **O-Oi! It's not safe to come out yet!"**_ a worker shouted seeing as the boys jumped off with no stairs or slope to bring them down.

" _ **HAHA! SUCKS FOR YOU THEN HUH?"**_ Ryoma shouted back in English and the four ran off into the building.

Takino sighed and got off when he heard four people shout from the inside, _**"HERE I COME AMERICA!"**_

He sweatdropped, they actually did it, well, he better get transportation soon then.

Ryoma stuck out a tongue to the security guard who was trying to catch up with them, _**"YOU GOTTA RUN FASTER YOU HUGE PIECE OF SLOW MEAT!"**_

" _ **Ryoma, please don't provoke them so much, Haru and I can't run at this pace for long remember?"**_ Kuroko reminded.

" _ **Oh yeah, sorry."**_ Ryoma apologized but didn't even look apologetic.

" _ **I can't believe you Ryoma."**_ Kuroko sighed and Haru nodded with a blank face but they could see him struggling to keep up and still look normal.

" _ **Takino better come soon."**_ Tsuna muttered.

" _ **Oi! Trouble Wanters! Get in the car!"**_ Takino shouted as he drove past them and switched the door opener switch so the car door opened for the boys.

" _ **Speak of the devil and may he appear before you."**_ Kuroko muttered making the other three let out an amused huff.

They sped up and one by one jumped into the moving car fluidly and into the passenger seat.

" _ **Whew!"**_ Ryoma said and placed his feet up onto the top of the driver's seat, _**"You saved us there Takino, thank you."**_

" _ **Well repay it by taking your feet off of my seat's head where I can smell it."**_ Takino said with a twitch.

Ryoma clicked his tongue but placed his feet down to the floor anyways, _**"Better?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Well, at least we're in America now huh?"**_ Tsuna said with a huge grin.

" _ **Yeah, well, we need to find out what to do as a job though."**_ Kuroko reminded.

" _ **We'll think of that later, for now, let's relax huh?"**_ Haru said.

" _ **Ok ok."**_ Kuroko said in defeat.

" _ **YEAH! Let's enjoy America!"**_ Tsuna said, pumping his fists in the air.


End file.
